


Facing the Music

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gargoyles (TV), InCryptid - Seanan McGuire, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Smallville, Velveteen - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, <i>worlds</i> music, with an S."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Call Me, Beep Me!"

“New tunes?” asked Dawn.  
  
“New player,” said Xander.  “Real bargain, too – lots of stuff preloaded.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
Xander studied the device.  “Oldies, reggae, worlds music—”  
  
“You mean world music, right?”  
  
“No, _worlds_ music, with an S.”  He tapped controls.  “Cool!  Sounds like—”  There  
was a _bang!_ of inrushing air as he disappeared, a gray business card floating floorward where he’d been.  
  
“ER Technics,” Dawn read.  
  
Buffy groaned.  “Ethan Rayne.  Not again!”

#

Xander blinked.  “Primary colors.  Two-D architecture.  “Holy Bat-disasters, I’ve been tooned!”  
  
“Doc?  That’s not Princess.  Or the buffoon,” a sultry female voice said behind him.  
  
“He’ll do.  Grab him!”


	2. "Fly Me to the Moon"

“And so,” Dr. Drakken finished, some hours later, “soon I shall rule the world!”  
  
Xander frowned.  “I’ll give the rant an eight, but the evil plan?  Three at best.”     
  
“Your words hurt, stand-in buffoon.”  
  
A blond form hurtled from above, followed by its pants.  “Nobody stands in for Ron Stoppable!  Also, ow!”  
  
Xander eyed Ron.  “Sidekick?”  
  
“Partner.  And distraction.”  
  
A voice near Xander’s ankle squeaked.  “Yours?”  
  
He claimed his player from the naked mole rat.  “Thanks!  Later!”  
  
The music started; Xander disappeared.

#

Manhattan by starlight:  
  
“Still animated, check.  Sixty stories up, check.  Falling, check.  HELLLP!”  
  
Help swooped.  
  
Xander fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set nominally during Season 4 of _Kim Possible_ , and necessarily occurs in mid-series with respect to _Gargoyles_ , to allow for access to the referenced artifact.


	3. "Save Me"

A Manhattan rooftop:  
  
“You’re a gargoyle!”  
  
“Aye,” said Hudson.  
  
“But you saved me!”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“I thought gargoyles were...monsters.”  
  
A deep sigh.  “Aye.  And now?”  
  
“Not so much.”  
  
“There ye are, then.”  Hudson spread his wings.  
  
“Um...?”  
  
“Aye?”  
  
“I need directions.”  Xander indicated the player.  “It’s magic.  Or maybe cursed.”  
  
Hudson sighed again.  “Come along.”

 

#

  
Lexington shrugged.  “I can’t fix it.  But maybe the Phoenix Gate can.”  
  
“That sounds risky.”  
  
“And your alternative is?”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
Several Latin incantations later: “Here goes!”  _Bang!_

 

#

“Ow!”  A pause.  “Live-action universe!  And a castle!”  
  
A guard appeared.  “Mr. Luthor won’t like this.”  
  
“Luthor?  Uh-oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in the middle of _Smallville_ 's run.


	4. "Little Fuzzy Animals"

“The security footage shows you teleporting onto my front lawn.  How?”  
  
Xander’s mind was elsewhere.  “Obviously a variant continuity.  If Lex is my age....”  
  
“Answer me!”  
  
“It isn’t the movies; the looks are totally wrong.  Maybe that Superboy series....”  
  
“You’re not answering!”  Lex blinked.  “Who’s Superboy?”  
  
“Okay, _really_ variant continuity.  You’re still a billionaire genius, right?”  
  
“Absolutely.  And you’re still trespassing.”  
  
“Totally unintentional.  I’ll be going now.”  
  
“Not before explaining—”  _bang!_   “—how you did that.”  Lex shrugged.  “Or not.”

#

Xander stared.  A small plush army stared back. The woman wearing bunny ears said, “Friend or foe?”  
  
“Confused.”  
  
“Join the club.”


	5. "Waltzing With Bears"

Velveteen found them a café.  Explanations ensued.  “Random dimension-jumping?  Been there, done that.  Only, not totally random.”  
  
A stuffed bear handed Xander the creamer.  “Neither’s mine.  The genre dial’s seriously stuck on superhero.”  
  
“If the gadget’s being difficult...”  
  
“Could be.”  
  
“I can borrow a raygun.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“Reality shifter.  No guarantees, but it got its current owner where she needed to be.”  Vel didn’t mention the eighty-six intervening transits.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
An hour later, behind the shop, Vel fired.  “Good luck!”

#

She was blonde, athletic, and well-armed, but:  
  
“You’re not Buffy!”  
  
“Verity Price.  And you?”  
  
“Still not home, darnit.”


	6. "Home on the Range"

Over more coffee, Verity listened.  “Let me see that playlist.”  
  
Xander surrendered the player.  “Be careful.”  
  
“Obviously.”  She pulled its headphones, studying.  “No sound, no poof.”  
  
“You hope.”  
  
Verity grinned.  “Some of these are TV themes.  And the others – of _course_ you popped in halfway into orbit!”  
  
“It’s the titles?”  
  
“Looks like it.”  
  
“So ‘Waltzing with Bears’ pointed me at you.”  
  
“Totally.  Just don’t ask why.”  
  
“If you say so.  What now?”  
  
“We download a classic.”  
  
Xander thwacked his forehead.  “I’m an idiot.”  
  
“But cute,” said Verity, as he _bang_ ed out.

#

“Where’ve you been?” Dawn demanded.  
  
“You have no idea.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Facing the Music [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267862) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
